Good Girl Meets Bad Boy
by Sacred Insanity
Summary: Cream goes to detention one day. She's surprised to find out that detention's not as bad as it seems. ScourgeXCream


**_"Good Girl Meets Bad Boy"_**

---

* * *

"What?!" The cream-colored rabbit cried out, her chocolate eyes scanned the white paper that was written on black ink; she couldn't believe what was happening to her.

In her hands, there was a shameful detention slip. She was punished for something she didn't even do. She was angry, scared, and sad at this. How could her teacher give her a detention? She didn't even do anything. Apparently, a kid in her class was talking to much, and she got blamed for it, so here lies a detention slip, in her hand. She couldn't believe this was happening to her.

"I'm sure it's not going to be that bad, Cream," her faithful friend, Amy Rose, reassures her.

The two girls walk down the hallway, with heavy textbooks in hand, for Cream, however, was that horrifying detention slip.

"Detention's horrible!" Cream shrieks, "how could it not be _that _bad?"

Amy winces as Cream shrieks. Her ears were folded back, preventing from Cream's yells traveling through her ear. Amy and Cream walk down the suddenly empty school halls; everyone probably went home now, since school just ended. Cream shivers as they finally arrive to the most horrible place in school: the detention room. Amy finished escorting her friend to detention.

"Good luck with detention!" Amy spun around, waving farewell to her friend.

"Bye Cream!"

Cream shakily attempts to gulp down her fears. She awkwardly waved goodbye to her friend, with the detention slip trembling in her hand.

"Yeah, talk to you later," Cream mumbled, gradually reaching for the doorknob to the room.

She opened the door, then entering in the terrifying room. When she entered the room it was like she entered into a totally different world. Screams echoed throughout the room, paper balls were flying everywhere, kids were talking, while the teacher had no control of the kids as it seems. What a horrible place to be.

Cream, unnoticed by everyone, timidly walked in and sat down by a vacant desk, away from everyone. Well, except by a green hedgehog with a black leather jacket that had flames on it. He gave the rabbit a toothy grin, with his fang sticking out. He moved closer to her, as that action went unnoticed by her. Cream fiddled with her fingers nervously, waiting for the time to pass by.

"So, why are you here?" He asked, sitting by a desk next to her, he completely startled her.

She didn't expect to be spoken to. Cream looked at the green hedgehog, still giving her that toothy grin of his.

"Oh, um, I was talking a lot," she lied, she knew she shouldn't even be here.

She didn't even do anything. She was completely innocent.

"That doesn't seem like something you would do," he spoke craftily, still giving that same grin of his.

Cream felt nervous; she knew that wasn't like her at all. What if he knew she was lying? She would be so embarrassed.

"But I guess you can't judge a book by the cover, huh?" He said, lifting his feet so that they can rest on a desk in front of him. Cream felt relieved.

"Yeah, so what are you in detention for?" Cream asked curiously.

Scourge smirked at the young rabbit girl.

"Are you trying to get in my personal life? That's pretty sneaky of you."

"N-no, I didn't mean it like that. I just wanted to know why you're in detention, that's all...honest," Cream blushed.

Scourge was very amused by her.

"I'm just kidding. I'm in detention because I skipped one class I had. It's nothing really."

Cream nodded her head, "Oh, why did you skip the class?"

Scourge smirked, scooted closer to Cream. Cream noticed this and timidly scooted away, terribly blushing.

"Well," Scourge began coolly, "first of all, the teacher's a total bitch. Second of all, I didn't feel like going to the class. I wanted to talk to my friends and see my girl," he winked when he said girl.

The green hedgehog slyly rested his arm around Cream, he pulled her closer to him. She blushed tremendously; she felt uncomfortable, but she liked being close to this mysterious bad boy. He seemed cool and cute to her.

"You have a girlfriend?"

Scourge nodded his head, "Yep, but I think I'm gonna break up with her."

Cream tilted her head to the side and asked, "why?"

"Well, just like my teacher, she's a total bitch, too," Scourge explained, still pretty close to Cream.

He was invading her personal space, she knew she had the right to request that he should scoot away a little bit, but why should she? He's not bothering her. In fact, she actually likes his presense.

"Oh," she sighed, "what's your girlfriend's name?"

"Fiona," he replied dully, as if her name was like poison on his lips.

"She's the biggest bitch ever. She likes to complain and argue about everything," he explains, growling as he remembers the bad memories with her.

"But enough about me, how about you?" He smiles at her in a cute, yet sneaky way.

"What do you mean?" Cream innocently stutters, looking into his azure eyes.

"Your boyfriend?" Scourge asks, smirking and amused by her stuttering.

"Oh...I don't have a boyfriend."

"Really? Scourge asks, ashtonished, "you're pretty hot, how don't you have a boyfriend?"

"I don't know, I just don't have one, I guess," Cream explains nervously.

What was this guy planning? She didn't know. But she was getting more nervous by the second.

"Well, that's insane," he whispered, dangerously leaning in close to Cream's face.

She was speechless. She didn't know what to do. Gradually, Scourge kept leaning in close. So close, that their lips were actually touching.

"Because you're really hot, babe," he then kissed her.

Cream's eyes were shot wide opened, her heart was pounding widily, like an animal, in her chest, and her cheeks were painted red with blush. As the kiss ended, Scourge pulled away with that same toothy grin of his. Cream's lips were buzzing; she couldn't believe this was happening. Just then, the bell rang, indicating that detention was over. Cream immediatly ran out of the classroom, along with the other kids.

Before Scourge and Cream parted, Scourge winked at the young innocent rabbit. Cream felt like this whole thing was just a dream. Maybe Amy was right, detention wasn't really as bad as she expected it to be.

_**The End!!**_

* * *

_This has to be one of the weirdest couples I wrote about. I really wanted to write about Scourge and Cream...even though I don't know much about Scourge. I think I got his personality down though. Thanks for reading this one shot. Review, please. _


End file.
